Daybreak
Page is incomplete A Knight played by Billy Girand in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Daybreak Age: 19 Peter Little You were born and raised in Big Whiskey, Montana. Your father was a rural blacksmith, who helped ranchers shoe their horses and mend metal tools, and your mother was a housewife who loved you more than anything in the world. You never had a lot of money growing up, but that was alright. The big wide world was full of inexpensive happiness. And even if you had all the toys the other kids had, you probably did too much work to have played with any of them. Work in your father’s shop was your favorite thing in the world. Your dad was a great man. He taught you everything he knew, and the endless days spent in the forge with him are some of your happiest memories, which resulted in an excellent work ethic, and a fine skill with metals. When you were 8 years old, your mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She passed away on your 10th birthday. Your father spent every penny he had trying to cure your mom, and by the end of the ordeal, was several hundred thousand dollars in debt. In the end, your father ended up working himself half to death, trying to make enough money to support the both of you and pay off the debt. When you were 12 years old, your father suffered a severe back injury, and could only work for a few hours a day. At the same time, you began having dreams at night, intense dreams about forging steel in the fires of the sun, of holding a piece of white hot metal to the night sky and bringing the dawn, of glowing wings of light and suits of fine crafted armor. Before your father could cancel his contracts, you snuck out to the forge, and lit the fires. You worked through the night, through sweat and burns, fatigue and hunger. On that first night, you felt a power growing inside you, letting you know that what you were doing was right, that even if you were doing this deed for your father, you were sacrificing something important for a greater cause. As the night wore on, you sensed the power of that righteousness flowing through the world. As Daybreak came, and the sun rose into the sky, you wiped the sweat from your brow. You noticed a glinting shine from a pile of soot… and pulled out a gleaming longsword. You knew that Magic was real… you had completed every job for the next two weeks in one night. Your father was amazed to discover the work had been done by something… but he never once thought it was his young son. For two years, you slept during recess and lunch, and worked all through the night, sustained by your iron will, working until daybreak every night. Your father passed away when you were fourteen. It hurt more than anything you have ever felt, but you knew he was somewhere, with your mother, proud of you. You were brought to a foster home, and it was there you were discovered by the Order of the Tree. You were kidnapped, and brought to a monastery near Phoenix, Arizona. It was called the Veiled Chapel, and housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. You spent 5 years there, and formed fast bonds of friendship and brotherhood, though the monastery never truly felt like a home. You were just getting ready to graduate and move on to Boston, when the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy, filling in as a teacher in the absence of the great hero, Deacon. You are a skilled teacher, although your lessons stick mainly to technique, as you have limited real world experience. You are amazed at how accepting, kind and loving, and in most cases respectful, everyone here is, especially given your age. You keep the Book of Names nearby at all times, trusting as this place may be. You look after your boys as well, but give them a good deal of responsibility… after all, they are a scant few years younger than you. And finally… something new, that definitely would never have happened back at the Veiled Chapel… you have developed feelings for a woman here. The witch Midnight is at once terrifying and stunningly attractive. She is an intense and strong woman, but once, perhaps twice, you have seen in her eyes, a very real beauty. She might snap you like a twig if you ever fessed up… but its been almost a year now, and she’s starting to open up to you… at least as a friend. Maybe she will see something in the ash-stained Knight that now leads the Order at the Academy. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse